


Mirror, Mirror, On the Walls

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Figure Skater AU, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, just a lot of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: It comes to Ignis' attention that perhaps he hasn't been putting his dance salle to proper use. After all, the more the mirrors, the more the merrier.





	Mirror, Mirror, On the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This was written for Day 1 of FFXV NSFW Week, "Mutual Masturbation." Now, it may be a little different from the traditional prompt, but what could be more 'mutual' than two couples fucking in front of a bunch of mirrors? 
> 
> Exactly, nothing. 
> 
> Oh, and this takes place in my Promptio on Ice Figure Skater AU - Prompto is a skater, Gladio plays hockey, Ignis is a gymnast and one of Prom's coaches, and Noctis is...well...thirsty. [Read more here](https://lhugbereth.tumblr.com/post/164291264568/promptio-on-ice-masterpost)

“No,  _ no _ . You’re too stiff. Bring your foot down and try it again.”

Prompto sighs. They’ve been at this for longer than he’d like to admit, poised in front of the mirrors of the dance studio above Iggy’s gym. He’s got both hands on the bar, one foot flat on the ground, and the other arched up behind him, toes straining toward the back of his head in a doosy of a stretch. 

Ignis, meanwhile, is next to him making the move look easy. “With all your training, this shouldn’t be so difficult for you.” There’s a hint of impatience in his voice, a tone that says he plans to keep at it until Prompto’s foot touches his head, no  _ buts _ or sassback allowed. 

The skater drops his leg back to the floor and rolls the tension out of his ankle. Glares at his reflection in the mirror and tries to focus. What he doesn’t mention, despite the fact that Iggy is dating Noct and he  _ knows _ how energetic the two of them are, is that his back is stiff for a damn good reason. The night before had seen the Insomnia Kings’ first victory over the Galahd Glaives in more than a decade, and after celebrating with his teammates Gladio had come home in a victorious mood. Ready, it turned out, to go at it with Prompto until well into the early hours of the morning. 

While Prom had certainly enjoyed the ride, he was paying for it now with sore muscles and a protesting lumbar to match. 

“Focus, Prompto,” Iggy snaps, and suddenly he’s standing right behind him. Firm hands grip his hips, pull them back until his spine is centered, stretched. Prompto can see his coach’s reflection watching him - eyes dark emeralds set above a tight frown. “If you insist on daydreaming in the mirror, at least do so in the proper position.”

Maybe it’s because his train of thought is already in the gutter - or maybe it’s the way Iggy’s fingers brush over a particularly sensitive bite mark concealed beneath his yoga pants - but Prompto is suddenly grinning like a middle schooler at an Altissian sculpture exhibit. 

“Bet you say the same thing to Noct.” 

Green eyes narrow to slits in his reflection. “Pardon?”

“Come on, Igs,” the blonde teases. “You’ve never thought about…. Y’know.  _ The possibilities?” _ He releases the bar long enough to sweep a gesture around at the mirror-lined walls of the dance salle. Iggy’s gaze follows, but only for a moment before it’s snapping back to glare deadpan at Prompto’s reflection. 

“You,” he observes, “are an absolute pervert.”

“Gladio tells me I’m  _ creative _ .”

“Then you two deserve each other.”

The blonde snickers as his leg is pulled and tugged up and behind him. “You’re the one missing out, dude.” Ignis does not agree. At least, not out loud. He does, however, manage to bend Prompto into a proper pretzel by the end of the night. In the process, he also catches himself gazing into the mirror on more than one occasion and wondering  _ what if _ . 

And, by the time they finish and Prompto is waving goodnight from the stairs, Ignis has formulated a rather detailed plan. One that involves immediately texting not Noctis, but - and he can’t believe he’s thinking it - Gladio. 

—

The whole thing is weird from the start. First of all, Gladio’s taken the entire day off from practice. Despite the Kings’ continued winning streak and an even more rigorous training schedule than usual, his boyfriend doesn’t even bother giving a good reason when he calls Nyx in the morning and tells him to run double drills in his place (Nyx, in turn, says he can go fuck himself). 

When asked, Gladio merely grins, kisses Prompto’s forehead, and offers to accompany him to the gym. 

That’s when things get  _ really _ weird. 

Prompto is on his phone, absorbed in a round of King’s Knight and trusting Gladio to keep him walking in a straight line as they near Iggy’s place. He feels a rumble - his boyfriend’s familiar laugh - and looks up at the same time Gladio calls out in greeting. “‘Sup, Noct.”

_ Noct? _

Seeing their mutual friend hanging around the entrance to the gym is certainly not a bad thing, but it is unusual. Noctis rarely bothers Iggy at work - goodness knows he’s been chewed out enough times for it - and it’s been weeks since the last time he showed up during one of Prompto’s lessons. Yet there he is, one hand buried in the pocket of his hoodie, blinking up at the two of them from over his phone. 

“Uh. Hey, guys.” At least someone else looks as confused as Prompto feels. “What...are you doing here?”

“I’ve got training toda--”

“We’re here for the party.” 

Prompto’s eyes widen up at Gladio.  _ Party? What party? No one mentioned anything about a -- _

“No. Fucking. Way.” Noct’s voice cuts through his thoughts like a knife, snaps him back to the present where he sees for the first time the deep blush coloring pale cheeks. “Is Specs thinking what I think he’s thinking?”

Gladio shrugs. Wraps an arm around Prompto and ushers both him and Noct to the front door. “ _ I think _ you should stop thinking so much.” 

The gym itself is utterly deserted. Between the darkened, empty floor and the look of shock still written on Noct’s face, Prompto is ready to turn right back around and go home. Only his boyfriend’s presence, solid, protective beside him, keeps him marching forward. All the way to the dance salle on the second floor where Ignis, it seems, is waiting for them in front of a _ very unexpected  _ set up. 

How they got a large box mattress up the stairs and through the narrow entrance of the salle is a complete mystery, but Prompto is more concerned in that moment with the reason  _ why _ . It’s been placed in front of the mirrors, covered in a blanket and some towels, and Ignis is reclining on top of it as they step into the room. He greets them with a confident smile. “Evening, gentlemen.”

“Iggy, what the…?”

Prompto’s question falls short. From Gladio’s other side, Noct is already starting forward, his eyes locked on his boyfriend as his feet carry him toward the scene. Prompto watches, frozen, as Noctis kneels down between Ignis’ legs, swallows visibly, and tumbles forward into a kiss. 

_ No way. No fucking way, this cannot be happening. _ But the two are already going down, Iggy leading them as Noct settles into place, mouths and hands moving fast and desperate. This is something Prom shouldn’t be watching. It shouldn’t be making his breath falter and his fingers itch at his sides. Shouldn’t  _ excite _ him when Gladio’s lips press against the back of his neck in a silent command to join them. 

But it does, and  _ he  _ does - moving forward slowly but steadily toward the mattress with his own bulky boyfriend in tow. There’s a plastic bag next to the mattress, and as he passes by Prom catches a look inside - plenty of lube, some tissues, and two boxes of condoms (some in extra large and he can guess who those are for). Prompto realizes with a start that he’s already getting hard in his pants at the thrill. 

“It was Iggy’s idea,” a deep voice whispers into his ear. The blond turns to Gladio, bites his lip. “Said he thought we could help him put this room to better use. Don’t know what could have given him that idea.” Amber eyes nearly swallowed up in dark desire rake over his body, large teeth flash in a grin. Prompto, too, is past the point of no return. He doesn’t even consider resisting as Gladio carries him down onto the mattress next to where Noct has already started tugging off his clothes. 

They start slower than their friends beside them. While Ignis is already pinching and sucking at round nipples, Gladio takes his time working Prompto up. He kisses his lips, his face, down to his neck and throat as his hands explore Prom’s body through his clothes. Over his hoodie, unzipping it with a slow, even pull, until it parts and he slides his fingers along lean sides. Beneath him Prompto lets out a sigh and rolls up encouragingly into the touch, any uncertainties he might have had leaving him with his shuddering breath. 

When Gladio’s palm at last grinds down against the obvious outline of his cock in the front of his pants, Prompto loses it completely. With a moan he bucks up, grasping his boyfriend’s shoulders and nearly pulling him down on top of him in his need. “Gladdy, I —!” 

Next to him, a heady moan loud enough to match his own. The blond glances over to see his friends wasting no time - one of Ignis’ hands is tangled in dark locks, the other buried deep in the opening of Noct’s boxers and flying fast. In his lap, Noct is keening, gasping, eyes rolled back and fingers clutching at the collars of Iggy’s shirt.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck _ , he repeats over and over, and it’s clear that he’s already reaching his limits. 

The sight makes Prompto’s mouth water. Without further preamble, he turns back to Gladio and hastily shoves his pants down to mid-thigh. “Touch me,” he whispers, and shudders as hot fingers surround his flesh. 

—

Ignis is watching him. He can feel that intense gaze roving over his chest, his shoulders. Down his thick arm to where his fingers disappear into Prompto’s body. And it excites him. Amber eyes flicker, a grin forms on his lips and Gladio meets Iggy’s stare from across the mattress. The scene that greets him is like a mirror image. 

Noct, like Prompto, is kneeling on the mattress with his face pressed to the sheets. His ass, also like Prompto, is raised in the air, rocking almost imperceptibly as Ignis’ fingers slide in and out of his body. Slowly, languidly. Meant, Gladio realizes, to match the speed of his own hand’s movements as he does the same. 

But Ignis’ eyes on him are too much - unsettling and arousing at the same time and Gladio needs a distraction. He nods toward Noct, his grin widening. “How’s he look over there?” 

A smooth glance down, then back up. “Nearly ready.” 

Gladio mimics the move. His eyes trace along the ridge of Prompto’s back, up over his hips to the quivering mounds of his ass. There, between perfect, freckled globes, three of Gladio’s fingers are already buried to the knuckle inside him. With a smirk, he wiggles the tips against slick walls and earns another moan from the figure beneath him. 

Prompto’s mind is hazing over. It’s impossible to focus on anything other than the overwhelming stretch and the weight of Gladio’s fingers - rough, familiar,  _ thick _ \- already filling him up. From under heavy lids he looks up to see Noct, face mere inches away, watching him in return. Or, rather, watching  _ his body _ as it shivers and yields to Gladio’s ministrations. Prompto can’t tell anymore if his friend’s gasps and moans are tumbling from his lips in time with Ignis’ fingers - or with Gladio’s. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Noct groans, probably for the two-dozenth time since they started (it seems to be his favorite word to use in bed). He’s staring right at the blond’s hips, his eyes and mouth perfect circles of awe. “Prom, you look so  _ hot _ .”

The words take their sweet time permeating the fog of his brain.  _ You _ and  _ hot _ are two words he’s never expected to hear together coming from Noctis’ mouth, and the praise catches him off guard for a moment. But only for a moment, as Gladio is soon following up with an appreciative hum, the palm of his free hand squeezing around a fistful of ass. “Took the words right outta my mouth, Princess.”

Cheeks flushing, cock twitching from the unexpected attention, Prompto tries his best to bury his face in the sheets and disappear. “No way!” he counters between panted breaths. “N-Noct, you’re - _ nnh _ \- totally hotter than me.” 

Noctis starts to protest, probably. But what tumbles out of his mouth instead is a gasping moan, equal parts pain, pleasure, and surprise as Iggy rakes his fingernails down the length of his back. He arches into it, lifting off the mattress long enough to give Prompto a perfect view of his cock leaking a fresh pool onto the sheets, before collapsing back down with a sharp exhale. 

“Absolutely  _ breathtaking _ ,” Ignis agrees behind him.

—

The mirror looms before them. 

Noctis balances himself above Iggy’s lap. Licks his lips and stares, unblinking, as his reflection sinks down. Down, onto the throbbing cock below. Absorbs every detail of its effects, from the twitch of his lips in the glass to the tremor that runs through his entire body, lighting his nerves on fire from the inside out. It’s  _ incredible _ , he thinks, watching himself like this. Appreciating for the first time just how  _ consumed _ he looks while riding Ignis. 

Exhilarated, he spreads his thighs and works his body faster, harder on Iggy’s cock, loving the look of pure lust in those dark emerald eyes. 

Beside them, Prompto is finding the task considerably more daunting. Unlike Noct, he can’t seem to keep his eyes on the mirror, and instead keeps turning away, burying his face in his shoulder as Gladio positions them both.  It isn’t that he doesn’t  _ want _ to watch. It’s just that. Well. With him in front and Gladio behind, there’s too much of his own reflection in the way of the good stuff. Too-pale skin and lanky limbs, bony knees and freckles in all the wrong places. So he closes his eyes against it, bites his lip as Gladio guides him into his lap. Leaving everything in his boyfriend’s capable hands.  

For his sake Gladio goes slow at first. He doesn’t force him, doesn’t push him to watch even as that perfect body slides down the first few inches of his cock. Prompto gasps and sighs, drops his head back onto Gladio’s shoulder and tightens instinctively around him. Still, Gladio holds back. He waits until Prompto sinks onto him completely, his ass flush with his hips, before sliding his grip to the back of trembling knees. Uses his mouth to warm Prom’s neck, his cheeks, his shoulders - kisses meant to be calming, distracting - and gently lifts him up again. When Prompto whines, his body flushing with heat and pleasure, Gladio hums his own appreciation against the rim of his ear. 

“You’re incredible,” he whispers, his own voice threatening to crack with the effort of self-control.  _ So incredible. So perfect. You feel like sin around me, tight and hot and slick.  _ Prompto’s cheeks darken and his protests turn to moans on his lips.  _ Fucking you is like tasting heaven, baby. I can’t get enough.  _

“Gladio…!” Arching back against the solid wall of his boyfriend’s chest, Prompto takes control of their pace. Going slow isn’t an option anymore - he  _ needs _ Gladio as desperately as he needs air, which he gasps for even as he grinds his hips down for more. Further, deeper, rolling expertly to ply the thick head of Gladio’s cock against his walls. Crying out every time it grazes that trigger inside him. He shifts, grips his fingers tight around Gladio’s knees for leverage as he fucks himself with abandon. 

It’s then, in the midst of his passion, that he hears his boyfriend’s voice like gravel in his ear. “ _ Fuck,  _ baby - you gotta see this.” Familiar fingers slide up the length of his body to his throat, his jaw, guiding his face up and forward. Holding him in place as he commands him to  _ Look. _

Prompto stills. Hazily he opens his eyes, surprised for a moment to see his reflection gazing back at him.  _ The mirror _ . He’d nearly forgotten. But now his heart is fluttering for an entirely different reason. Gladio’s hand gripping his waist helps to make the bulge more prominent, unmistakable in the shape of a raised mound just above his own cock. His boyfriend moves, and the bulge moves with him. Prompto’s eyes widen to plates. 

“Oh... _ gods…!” _

“See how fucking beautiful you are?” Thrusting up again, Gladio, too, watches the reflection of his cock shift beneath taut skin. “I could cum just like this.”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“You want that, baby?”

“ _ Cum in me.” _

“ _ Fuck _ , yeah.”

Prompto sucks in a breath. Digs his nails into Gladio’s thighs hard enough to bruise. Leaves his eyes locked on the vision of their bodies moving together as he drags himself up the length of that thick cock, then slams back down once more. Again and again, impaling himself desperately even as amber eyes roll back into Gladio’s skull. 

—

Noct’s palm hits the mirror. His fingers slide down the glass until they catch, leaving a sticky streak of spit and lube and his own pre-cum trailing in their wake. Still, his gaze never falters. He’s watching Ignis’ reflection, all power and control as he fucks into him from behind. Each thrust is near-perfect in its aim, sending sparks of white through Noctis’ vision and tremors through his weeping cock in constant waves. He wants to scream. He wants to moan, to let Iggy know how good he makes him feel. But the fingers gripping his throat keep him silent. 

Instead, he begs Ignis in other ways. His eyes are pleading as he meets his gaze in mirror, and he drops his lips open in a cry for  _ more, more!  _ He sees Iggy’s brow knot when he clenches around him, and feels his pace quicken, grow erratic. The second those fingers uncurl from around his throat, Noct is pulling in a breath of warm air - and using it to scream for release. 

“ _ Please, Specs!”  _

A nod. That’s all it takes before Noct’s fist is on his dick and he’s pumping himself through his climax. For the first time, his gaze leaves the mirror as his head falls back between his shoulder blades. He misses the way his cock looks bursting with milky cum, the way it stains the sheets below him in an impressive arc. 

Ignis, however, is paying very close attention. Even through the jolt of Noct’s body constricting around him, he never tears his eyes from the scene. Noctis looks too beautiful, too wrecked with his reddened face twisted in pleasure. And his voice, strained yet uninhibited, is enough to push even Ignis over the edge. With a final thrust, he drives home into Noct’s body and shudders as orgasm grips his frame. 

Deep, blue eyes lift shakily to take in the scene. Unfocused, hazy, Noct groans at the thick ropes of cum painting the sheets, dripping from his own fingers and the tip of his cock. Running slowly down his thighs from where Ignis is still buried inside his ass, too sensitive to pull out just yet. Noct pushes himself up, slowly, still shuddering, until he’s pressed to Iggy’s body and can feel his weight leaning into him. Smiles and turns his face into a kiss, chaste and yet so full of the words he knows Ignis will understand. 

And together, they turn to watch the finale of the  _ other _ show. 

—

Gladio is done. He’s  _ done, gone, finished  _ and yet Prompto insists on continuing to blow his mind. Half-seated in his lap, back stretched out and hips rolling, the mounds of his ass slapping against his thighs with every backwards thrust - it’s too much. His control is hanging by a thread, and even that is ready to snap in two. 

“ _ Prom, Prom, fuck baby, don’t stop, _ ” he groans. Without thinking, he spreads his hands wide over those glorious, freckled cheeks, swears again at the sensation of them rolling in time with the heat surrounding his cock. And that thread inside him twinges, unravels another aching strand. 

“Gladdy!” The name is a gasp, a plea. “Please,  _ please _ !” Prompto’s bright, blue eyes implore him in the mirror, and Gladio can no longer hold back. When Prompto slams back again he’s ready. Grabs his hips to hold him firmly in place as he bucks up to meet him. Grinds his voice to gravel in his throat as he cums, hot, hard, thick, in that welcoming frame. 

The sensation is always breathtaking, feeling Gladio fill him to the brim and beyond. Prompto moans with joy and forces his unsteady gaze to the mirror again. He wants to watch, wants to see this. Wants to hold onto the scene when Gladio pulls out of him at last, leaving a gaping hole and a trail of sticky cum in his wake. It’s shocking. It’s filthy. And Prompto can’t help but throw his hand to his dick and stroke himself through the scene. 

He cries out as he comes, grounded to reality only by the firm hands on his hips, and bursts his sex hard enough to splatter the mirror. 

When he sinks back into Gladio’s arms, he’s grateful not for the first time for his boyfriend’s exceptional strength. 

—

Cleaning up is a task best left for later. Much later, when their legs stop shaking and all four of them can move again. Even Ignis finds himself disinclined to pull away from Noct’s warmth, instead settling down on a dry part of the mattress as he breathes in the scent of soft, dark hair. 

Prompto, too, is content to drape himself across Gladio’s chest and stay like that forever. True, his back is sore again, and he can feel the evidence of their sex cooling between his cheeks, but in that moment everything seems  _ perfect. _ Gladio’s beard is rough, familiar beneath his lips. He notices the stretch of his boyfriend’s smile and glances up to meet him. 

“Love ya,” he grins, dopey and romantic as ever. 

Prompto hugs closer against him. “Yeah, I know.” 

Next to them, Ignis nods. This, he thinks to himself, was a very,  _ very _ good idea indeed.    
  



End file.
